


Collide

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: This is a Sabriel poem I wrote to go with agraphic I created on Tumblr!





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> To get the full effect of the poem, think of it this way:  
> The _italic text_ is from Gabriel's point of view.  
>  The **bold text** is from Sam's point of view.  
>  The **_bold & italic text _** is post-collision, so to speak.

_eyes of gold,_  
wings of fire,  
a halo of lies. 

**heart too big,  
** soul too bright,  
mind too wise. 

_he falls_  
away from brothers,  
away from heaven. 

**he fell  
** when the blood  
hit his lips. 

__**they collide.  
** brights wings meet  
a bright soul. 

__**they fight.  
** both too strong  
to give in. 

_**against each other;** _  
**join us.**  
_i cant._

_**for each other;** _  
_i love you._  
**i love you.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
